


A Jealous Man

by madeleine334



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleine334/pseuds/madeleine334
Summary: Kaz deals with a lot on this base, but most of all, he deals with his jealousy. Snake seems to side with Ocelot at nearly every opportunity.
Relationships: Mentioned Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear), Mentioned Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake
Kudos: 25





	A Jealous Man

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Kaz cursed under his breath after he slammed the door to his room. He and his Boss had barely begun rebuilding their home, creating the new base for the Diamond Dogs and Snake had already recruited that _woman._ Ocelot, Kaz groaned annoyed at the very thought of the other man. He had been a part of Big Boss’s past and there was nothing Kaz could do to change that connection. 

Kaz would admit that he was a jealous man, jealous of the company his Boss tended to keep. There had been talks in the camp at Outer Heaven about Snake and Paz, as there had been of Kaz and Paz. Of course, Kaz and Paz were never a _thing._ Besides, Cipher was out there!

They spoke of a mysterious Chinese spy. Eva, her code name, was all Kaz was able to learn. He knew there must have been more there. Even Ocelot seemed to know who she was. Perhaps he was somehow connected to the spy. A woman with so my mystery to her very presence that he only knew a handful about her. He never asked about her when he was with Snake, it wasn’t his place to pry about any of these things.

And then there was Ocelot. Big Boss’s former...whatever they were. Kaz wasn’t 100% sure, to be honest, and he would rather die than ask Snake about his relationship with the Russian. He would never sink so low as to beg for measly gossip from his Boss. So he ignores it the best he can, but now this woman has step foot on their base, their _home._ Ocelot encourages it, he even told the Boss to bring her back with him. Weaponize her. Ocelot blindly trusts this woman that only days ago was trying to kill Snake in a sniper battle amongst a bunch of ruins. It just...makes no sense. Snake had enough sense to rebuke the idea before anything came of it, at least, for now.

He couldn’t stand standing next to the Russian after he suggested Quiet go on the next mission with the Boss. After having her shoot through the blades of a very expensive helicopter, too. Ocelot may not be in charge of the numbers like Kaz, but even the blond should know that was a stupid idea. The Russian loves to undermine Kaz in front of Snake...

At least Kaz had DD on his side...kinda. The wolf pup was still growing, still unable to even jump on a helicopter. Ocelot was in charge of training it, but Kaz still managed to get some time with the pup when Ocelot was busy with his other duties. DD seemed to like Kaz enough and would come to him when called. He never jumped onto him or did anything to trip Kaz up. After all, he was working with only one leg and one arm. Hell, his sight was so bad now that he constantly wore sunglasses to protect what vision he did have and to keep others from knowing just how far he had fallen.

He was never going to be able to go out into the field and perform as well as he used to. He could only assist here, he could only ever help Snake _here._ “Dammit,” he sighed, letting he crutch fall against the side of his bed as he sat down. He hated what he had become and he hated that he had become so weak. Cipher did this to him...the betrayed all of them. They nearly took Snake from him...took his home from him. Took away their future. No. They could never take that away from them.

Kaz looked to the small window in his room, looking out to the deck and the helicopter pad. He’d always have a view of Snake returning to him this way...he would be able to see the man return, bloodied and torn, turning into the demon he believed himself to be, but Kaz didn’t see that. He was and would always be Snake, the man. Snake the boss. Big Boss, the man that Kaz had given his life to serve, to protect, to love...

Snake didn’t love Kaz and Kaz knew this. He probably would never love Kaz, at least not in the way Kaz desired, burned, and yearned for. Kaz wondered if this was what Ocelot felt, too. If there was ever anything between them, there was no longer. To love and to lose, Kaz understood that feeling all too well. 

There was a knock at his door.

“We need to talk,” he heard the voice on the other side say, no demand was a better word for it.

Ocelot. 

Kaz let out a sigh. “Come in,” he said, not wanting to get up again.

Ocelot wasted no time opening the door and revealing himself to Kaz. He wore his signature red scarf, his red leather gloves, two modified six shot revolvers in their holsters. That smug look on his face, along with those hideous spurs he never took off. Kaz couldn’t understand the man’s own personal fashion choices, acting as if he were ready to saddle up and embark on some western adventure from the movies. Childish, Kaz often thought to himself. 

“You here to fight another one of my choices?” Kaz asked with a frown.

Ocelot smirked a bit before pulling up the chair that Kaz kept at the desk pushed against the wall in the tiny room. “More like discuss what we should do with our own disagreements. Why start new ones now?”

“Did Snake ask you to do this?” Kaz found himself saying aloud, annoyed that he even said it without thinking first.

“Didn’t have to,” Ocelot replied with the fake Southern drawl he had be using since Big Boss had awoke. It’s like his Westerns were bleeding into him the more he watched.

“I suppose us working together would go smoother if we didn’t constantly bicker,” Kaz admitted, hating every word, but knowing it was true. It felt like admitting defeat.

Ocelot’s smirk stayed planted on his face. “Now, where should we begin?”

“We can start with how you go against every call I make,” Kaz sneered.

“Now, I wouldn’t say _every_ call,” Ocelot said.

Kaz narrowed his eyes at him, something that Ocelot couldn’t exactly see, but he sure felt the disapproval. 

“Fine, fine,” he raised his hands up in surrender. “I’ll admit, I do tend to disagree with you on most things. I’ll also admit that some of it maybe comes down to me just liking to ruffle your feathers.”

“Of course,” Kaz scoffed. “Why?”

Ocelot’s smirk fall a bit. “Perhaps I want to see who Big Boss will choose,” he told the other blond.

“What?” Kaz asked in near disbelief. So there was still something between Ocelot and Snake...unless... “What is you and Snake’s history?” Kaz asked, adding, “to make you want to do that?” quickly, to cover any hint of his own curiosity, failing miserably.

Ocelot managed to overlook that eagerness, instead giving Kas a little taste to satisfy his curiosities. “You don’t need to worry about Big Boss and I. There’s nothing there. I have someone already,” he smiled an honest smile. 

This caused Kaz’s mouth to fall open in shock.

“Better close that unless you want to go around catching flies,” Ocelot smirked.

“W-who?” Kaz asked, trying to ignore the shame he felt for being so dumbfounded at the confession and stuttering.

“Classified,” was all Ocelot was willing to give him.

Of course. 

“If that’s the case, then why even bother?” Kaz asked.

“Let’s just say I’m curious,” Ocelot smirked once again. 

Kaz didn’t like that answer, but he wasn’t likely to get much more information out of the man.

“I’m rooting for you, Kaz,” Ocelot told him before standing up and making his way out of the room.

“Sure you are,” Kaz muttered under his breath, still in disbelief. Only after the door had closed did he realize they really hadn’t ironed out all their issues and he was frustrated to know that he was even more curious about the annoying Russian now.

*** 

Ocelot penned the letter he had been planning all day, finally able to mail it off through his loyal Ocelot Unit. He was sure that the main land would receive his letter very soon. He looked forward to finally return to his Boss. Venom was fun, but it was obvious that the former medic had an eye for the hāfu. He wasn’t interested in a fake, anyway. Snake was waiting for him. Snake was counting on him to make things work here before he was able to return.

His old colt single action army revolver was kept in a box where he would only use it when he was feeling nostalgic. At least, that is what he told the others. He would feel the itch to shoot it after receiving or sending a letter to his far off lover. The engravings were felt through his gloves as he stroked them with a finger, remembering the day he took John’s eye. There was nothing of the fake that held his interest on days where he felt the itch to shoot the revolver. He didn’t want Venom, he craved the real thing.

He knew that teasing Kaz was cruel, but the man could take it. If he truly loved Venom, whom he thought to be the man he met in the jungle, then he would simply have to do something about it, about Ocelot’s meddling. It was better this way. Having Kaz love the fake, it was better this way. If Kaz knew...

Maybe, just maybe, Ocelot was a bit of a jealous man.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really expect to write for this fandom again, at least not until another mainline game came out...if it ever does. To be honest, I thought Metal Gear Survive was fine enough. I had fun with it. It wasn't amazing and I'll probably never play it again. I just seem to always go back to MGSV. I really like the controls, even if the story isn't much to come back for, unfortunatly. The little story that is there is enough to provide a nice enough setting. I should probably replay the older games one day.
> 
> Anyways, this was just a little thing I wrote. I felt the itch to write some more Kaz and Ocelot bitching at each other.


End file.
